


thether

by CurlzForMetal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freedom, Hope, Poetry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlzForMetal/pseuds/CurlzForMetal
Summary: "Freedom is a length of rope."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hit for supernaturalpoetrychallange, again. Based off the quote "Freedom is a length of rope." Come check be out on Tumblr at therosettaskull!

he rubs his tired eyes,  
shifts his sagging wings,  
tries to ignore diminished grace  
flickering in long since empty space. 

when he sleeps,   
because he does, now,   
he dreams of drowning,  
in water, or regret, is hard to say. 

he is the sum of his choices,  
little good that they are,  
and he tries to feel proud,  
that he made them at all. 

but he stumbles, now,  
trips over an unseen line,  
broken wings spread wide,  
cannot save him from falling. 

he does not regret his doubt,  
but, when he is alone, and  
lost, he wonders if cutting that   
invisible wire would change anything.

he wonders if it could stop  
him floating aimlessly away,  
or if he would simply hang   
from some flat, sterile ceiling.

but as he lurches to a kneel  
before that obstacle which  
he, for so long was denied,  
blade ready to snip it in two, 

he thinks of two brothers,  
who walk on that wire,   
worship that line, and he knows  
it is not meant to hurt him. 

rather, it is a rope,   
tied to his ankle, wrist, or wing,  
to hold him to the ground  
whenever he tries to fly

or whenever he tries to drown.


End file.
